Esmée Cullen
by Louise Malone
Summary: les rapports de la douce Esmée avec les membres de sa famille.
1. Esmée Cullen

Esmée Cullen

Esmée est la mère idéale, celle dont nous rêvons tous, gentille, avisée, aimante et discrète.

Tellement discrète qu'il n'est pas si facile de savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment…


	2. Carlisle

Carlisle

C'est une ode à l'amour que je voudrais faire partager lorsque je pense à mon mari.

J'étais très jeune lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la 1° fois, puisque je n'avais que 16 ans.

Malgré la douleur physique que je ressentais à cause de ma jambe cassée, j'ai été éblouie par sa beauté.

Il a été d'une immense gentillesse envers moi, et même si par la suite j'ai continué ma vie sans le revoir pendant 10 ans, je ne l'avais jamais oublié.

Je suis devenue une femme, puis une épouse.

Le mariage n'a pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances, mon époux était un homme rustre sous des dehors policés, il ne me maltraitait pas réellement, mais ne me rendait pas heureuse.

La vie à ses cotés ressemblait fort à celle d'une servante, les obligations sexuelles en plus.

Lorsque j'ai découvert ma grossesse ma vie en a été illuminée.

La joie que me procurait l'attente de cet enfant me faisait oublier la tristesse de mon existence.

Lorsque mon fils est né, j'étais folle de bonheur, même si une petite voix au fond de moi me disait que mon enfant n'allait pas bien.

Il n'a vécu que quelques semaines, et puis un matin je l'ai trouvé mort dans son berceau.

Il avait l'air de dormir, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le réveiller.

La douleur m'a submergée, une souffrance sans pareille, ou se mêlaient l'horreur du chagrin mais aussi celle, plus noire encore, de la culpabilité.

Je savais que mon fils était fragile, j'aurais voulu le garder auprès de moi la nuit, mais je n'ai pas su m'opposer à mon mari, qui, dès le premier jour, a exigé que l'enfant dorme dans sa chambre, refusant de me partager même avec notre enfant. Si mon bébé avait été auprès de moi, peut-être aurais-je pu le sauver.

C'est cette culpabilité qui m'a poussée à vouloir en finir avec cette vie, mon entourage me surveillait et je n'avais rien à ma disposition pour mettre fin à mes jours Alors un matin je me suis enfuie par la fenêtre et j'ai couru vers les falaises toutes n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de sauter, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rendez-vous, non pas rendez-vous avec la mort, mais rendez-vous avec mon fils.

Mais en fait, c'était un rendez-vous avec mon destin qui m'attendait.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la chute, j'ai oublié le choc de l'arrivée, mais je me souviens de la douleur physique insupportable que j'ai tout d'un coup ressenti.

Une douleur inexplicable, située dans mon cou, un incendie effroyable, et j'ai pensé que c'était cela la mort, puisque je délirais, puisque j'avais cru apercevoir ce si beau médecin qui m'avait soigné lorsque j'avais 16 ans.

La douleur n'a pas faibli, elle s'est intensifiée, je hurlais, oubliant tout, ne cherchant plus à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, ni ou j'étais.

Inexplicablement, le médecin dont j'avais oublié le nom, mais pas la beauté, était à mes cotés dans ce cauchemar sans fin. Il me parlait, me répétant des paroles dont je ne comprenais pas le sens, ou se mêlaient des excuses et ce que je pensais être un délire, à propos de vampires…

Au bout d'un temps que je n'ai pas pu estimer l'incendie s'est éteint.

J'étais enfin soulagée, j'étais dans le noir. Il m'a fallu faire un effort pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai aperçu le Docteur Cullen à mes cotés que j'ai réalisé que j'avais espéré qu'il soit encore là lorsque la douleur prendrait fin.

Il y avait une autre personne avec nous, un magnifique jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui, étrangement, ressemblait un peu au médecin.

Mais c'était du visage de celui-ci dont je ne pouvais pas me dé était tellement beau, bien plus encore que dans mes souvenirs, comme si auparavant j'avais eu devant les yeux un voile qui m'aurait empêché de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Puis il m'a parlé, répétant ce que j'avais cru être un délire sur les vampires.

Il me disait qu'il en était un, le jeune homme aussi, il m'a aussi annoncé que j'en étais devenu un. Je ne voulais pas le croire, même lorsqu'ils m'ont conduite devant le miroir et que j'ai vu à quel point j'étais devenue belle.

Ce n'est que quand ils m'ont amenée dans la forêt et que je me suis jetée sur une biche pour boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et que j'ai trouvé ça bon, que je n'ai plus pu douter.

J'étais effarée, et j'aurais sans doute paniqué si Carlisle ne m'avait pas prise dans ses bras à ce moment là. Edward nous a laissés et Carlisle m'a appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Rapidement j'ai compris que j'aimais cet homme plus que je n'avais jamais aimé mon premier mari, et lorsqu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments, j'ai su que c'était la volonté divine qui nous avait ainsi rapprochés.

Carlisle est un homme infiniment bon. Il est également la personne la plus charismatique que je connaisse.

Etre sa femme est un honneur, et un bonheur constamment renouvelé.

Auprès de lui j'ai enfin vécu une vie de bonheur, une vie de femme mariée et heureuse de l'être. Dans ses bras j'ai connu, et connaît encore, la plénitude de l'amour physique, et cet amour là renforce encore notre amour intellectuel, qui nourrit l'attraction physique…

Il a su m'apporter tout ce dont j'avais manqué, grâce à lui je peux vivre avec mes vieux démons, sans les avoir oublié, mais en les ayant apprivoisés.

Carlisle et moi sommes mari et femme, et auprès de lui j'ai enfin compris la véritable signification de ces mots.

Notre amour m'a donné envie de bâtir ce qui m'avait tant manqué : une famille.


	3. Jasper

Jasper

Il est assez triste pour moi de penser que, sans Alice, jamais Jasper n'aurait fait parti de ma vie.

Techniquement, il est le seul de mes enfants à être plus âgé que moi, du moins né avant moi.

Cela n'a pas facilité nos relations.

Jasper est un homme qui a tellement souffert qu'il a le plus grand mal à accorder sa confiance aux autres.

Je l'ai toujours connu avec Alice, qui, de son propre aveu, a changé sa vie, et je n'ose imaginer dans quel état de dépression il devait être avant leur rencontre.

J'ai aimé Jasper d'emblée, car malgré ses cicatrices et son air effrayant j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était avant tout un jeune homme fragile qui avait besoin d'être inconditionnellement aimé.

Le problème était que Jazz ne savait comment accepter cet amour.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir proche de nous, à faire partie de la famille.

Nous n'avions pas besoin d'Edward pour comprendre qu'il ne restait que pour Alice.

Petit à petit il a réussit à se rapprocher de Rosalie, qui n'est pas sa « jumelle » pour rien, et d'Emmett.

Je crois que l'amour que nous lui portions lui faisait peur, car il ne savait comment y répondre, et était incapable de comprendre que nous n'avions aucune arrière pensée en tête.

Je considère Jasper comme mon plus fragile enfant, celui qu'on préfère toujours un peu, en secret des autres.

Il est aussi celui qui m'a fait mon plus grand bonheur, en finissant par m'appeler maman lui aussi, à un moment ou je n'y croyais plus…

Jasper a beau être plus vieux que moi,être le dernier arrivé dans la famille, être celui qui a le plus de mal à être aimé, il est quelque part mon bébé, celui sur qui je dois veiller pour toujours.


	4. Bella

Bella

Bella a longtemps été ma petite humaine.

J'ai toujours eu confiance en Edward et en ses choix, et j'avoue que lorsqu'il a choisi Bella il ne m'a pas déçue.

Edward n'a jamais fait dans la facilité, nous aurions donc du nous attendre à ce que ses amours soient compliquées.

Cela a été le cas, mais il faut dire que j'ai très vite partagé son avis : Bella était exceptionnelle, et surtout elle lui était destinée.

Des dizaines d'années durant notre existence avait été monotone, nous avions souvent bien du mal à mettre un peu de fantaisie dans nos vies…

L'arrivée de Bella a secoué l'ordre établi, nous a tous fait nous remettre en question, même Rosalie.

J'ai aimé Bella dès l'instant ou Edward me l'a présentée, même si elle sentait si bon que le désir de planter mes dents dans son cou était quasi insupportable, je n'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait passer ses nuits à l'enlacer et l'embrasser sans jamais craquer.

Bella était déjà extraordinaire lorsqu'elle était humaine.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son courage était tout simplement exceptionnel.

Elle avait des qualités humaines qui me laissait supposer qu'elle serait un vampire exceptionnel, parce que, contrairement à Edward, j'ai dès le tout début espéré qu'elle en devienne un, mais je dois dire qu'elle a battu toutes mes espérances.

J'ai connu Rosalie et Emmett nouveaux-nés, et Jasper en sevrage, et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un vampire de fraîche date soit capable de tant de retenue.

Bella m'a encore étonnée, et que dire de sa grossesse…

Survivre à ce part quoi elle est passé est tout simplement incroyable, et pourtant ma Bella l'a fait.

Je n'ai pas attendu sa transformation ni même son mariage avec Edward pour la considérer comme ma fille, même si le fait qu'elle ai encore sa mère rende la situation plus délicate, mais le fait qu'elle ai donné à sa fille mon prénom accolé à celui de sa mère m'a conforté dans l'idée que Bella partageait mes sentiments.

Bella est ma fille et bien plus que cela : elle est celle par qui le bonheur est entré dans notre famille.


	5. Rosalie

Rosalie

L'arrivée de Rose dans nos vies a été assez brutale.

Tout d'abord totalement inattendue, et puis j'ai pour une des très rares fois de notre existence commune était le témoin d'un profond désaccord entre Carlisle et Edward.

Moi j'étais simplement désolée pour cette superbe jeune fille, de voir ce qui lui était arrivé, et de constater ce qu'elle subissait pendant sa transformation.

Je n'avais jamais assisté à une transformation, et j'ai eu du mal à supporter autant de souffrance.

Rosalie est une jeune fille tourmentée.

J'ai été le dépositaire de nombre de ses secrets, de l'horreur de ce qu'elle a enduré, de son rejet de sa nouvelle vie, de la peine qui lui causait le rejet d'Edward, et surtout du désespoir qu'engendraient ses impossibles envies de maternité.

Je l'ai écoutée et entourée du mieux que j'ai pu, et, comme pour Edward j'ai espéré, que le bonheur vienne frapper à sa porte.

Rosalie a su me séduire, se faire aimer pour autre chose que sa douleur, ma fille est intelligente et sérieuse, obstinée aussi, parfois trop pour son propre bien.

Carlisle l'adore plus que tout, je pense qu'il ressent envers elle un vrai sentiment de paternité et il est vrai que le comportement excessif, voire enfantin de Rose s'y prête bien.

Cette jeune fille est également immensément courageuse, elle obtient le plus souvent ce qu'elle désire.

Elle est peut-être un peu trop consciente de sa beauté, mais je sais parfaitement que cette manière d'agir est simplement une façon de se rassurer, elle a besoin de s'assurer de l'amour des autres, sans doute parce qu'elle-même a du mal à s'aimer.


	6. Alice

Alice

Ma petite Alice.

Petite par la taille, immense par la place qu'elle tient dans mon cœur.

Voir évoluer Alice est une des plus belles choses qu'il m'a été donné de vivre.

J'aime sa grâce et sa beauté, j'aime sa gentillesse, son humour et ses mimiques.

J'aime le courage infini dont elle fait preuve, j'aime sa loyauté et son enthousiasme.

Vivre avec Alice vous donne l'impression d'être embarqué sur un grand 8 sans fin, et dont, en fin de compte, on a pas envie de voir la fin !

Alice est aussi bien autre chose que le petit lutin malicieux et féru de mode qu'elle parait au premier abord.

Lorsqu'elle est entré dans nos vies avec Jasper, Rosalie et moi avons mis un peu de temps à l'apprivoiser suffisamment , mais alors nous avons pu avoir des « discussions entre filles » qui portaient sur bien autre chose que les vêtements et le maquillage.

Alice ignore tellement de choses de son passé qu'elle préfère éviter de l'imaginer.

Comment savoir ce dont elle a sans doute été victime.

Mauvais traitements, viols, ont du faire parti de son quotidien.

Alice préfère vivre aller de l'avant, avec une force de caractère et une joie de vivre qui me laissent admirative.


	7. Emmett

Emmett

La relation que j'entretiens avec Emmett est une des plus facile dans cette famille agitée.

Emmett est un des plus âgés, mais son comportement est simple et enfantin.

Emmett aime rire et s'amuser, il aime se bagarrer et il a souvent besoin d'être recadré.

Avec lui je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de gants, il ne se vexe pas lorsque je le remets dans le droit chemin. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car je le reprend 10 fois par jour !

Son arrivée dans la famille a été un moment heureux, car Carlisle et moi savions que ce grand nounours allait rendre le sourire à notre Rose.

Il faut bien reconnaître qu'il a été un nouveau-né agité, bien que plein de bonne volonté.

Rose est plus heureuse avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et rien que pour cela je suis heureuse d'avoir Emmett dans notre famille.

Je l'apprécie aussi pour sa décontraction et son humour, sa joie de vivre communicative.

Emmett m'a appelé maman presque immédiatement, avant Edward, avant Rosalie, et ces derniers l'ont imité en voyant à quel point Emmett me faisait plaisir en me nommant ainsi.

Emmett est une bouffée d'oxygène, même pour nous qui n'en avons pas besoin !


	8. Edward

Edward

Edward était là avant moi.

Il a été le premier compagnon de Carlisle.

J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille de mon intrusion, surtout que comme tous les jeunes mariés, Carlisle et moi avions beaucoup de mal à nous détacher physiquement l'un de l'autre.

Mais Edward est d'une grande intelligence, et d'une immense bonté.

Son don lui a même fait comprendre avant nous que nous étions destinés à nous aimer.

Edward a su être présent sans être envahissant, il a su faire partie de notre vie sans s'imposer, ou me donner à moi le sentiment d'être de trop.

J'ai compris qu'il était heureux pour Carlisle de notre amour.

C'est un homme d'une rare sensibilité, pour réussir ainsi à se réjouir du bonheur des autres, alors qu'il a si longtemps été une âme solitaire.

Au fil des jours, puis des mois et des années que j'ai passé auprès de lui, l'admiration et l'amour que je lui ai porté dès le début se sont renforcés, et Edward est devenu mon fils, non pas en remplacement de l'enfant que j'avais perdu, mais tout simplement un fils que j'ai choisi, un fils que j'aime et qui m'aime.

Vivre si proche de lui, le voir souffrir, être si solitaire et torturé aurait pu être très difficile, si je n'avais pas toujours gardé l'espoir de le voie enfin rencontrer l'âme sœur.

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, mais je suis heureuse de voir que j'avais raison.


	9. Jacob

Jacob

Ah Jacob !

Oserais-je dire qu'à présent je considère Jake comme mon fils ? Pas devant Rosalie en tous cas !

Pourtant c'est le cas.

Le courage de ce tout jeune homme force le respect.

J'ai rarement vu une telle capacité à aimer.

J'avais beau être heureuse du bonheur de Bella et Edward ; la souffrance de Jacob me rendait triste.

Carlisle et moi espérions tellement qu'il s'imprègne, et trouve ainsi le bonheur ! Nous avons été exaucés !

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Nessie soit l'âme sœur de Jacob, mais finalement c'est si parfait que ça en devient évident.

Nessie l'aime tellement, et il aime tellement l'enfant, que je ne peux que m'incliner devant cet amour, et leur donner ma bénédiction.


	10. Nessie

Nessie

Lors de la grossesse de Bella j'ai assez peu pensé ou chercher à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ce bébé.

Tout d'abord parce que j'étais folle d'inquiétude pour Bella, ensuite parce que j'avais peur de m'attacher à un enfant qui ne serait pas le mien, qui ne survivrait peut-être même pas…

J'avais trop souffert de la perte de mon enfant pour avoir le cœur à penser à un bébé dont j'ignorais quel serait le destin.

Et puis Nessie est née, et bien entendu toutes mes peurs et mes réticences se sont envolées lorsque j'ai croisé son regard chocolat pour la première fois !

Tenir ce bébé dans mes bras a été une pure merveille, voir grandir cette petite fille est un bonheur sans fin.

Nessie est comme sa mère une personne qui sait se faire aimer, sans même en avoir conscience.

Carlisle et moi sommes de vrais grands-parents gâteaux, je n'ai pas le coeur à refuser quoi que ce soit à cette enfant, elle est notre rayon de soleil.

Son innocence est aussi une pure merveille, pour nous qui n'en avons plus depuis si longtemps…

La présence de cette enfant a fait de vrais miracles, et je pense que cela va continuer !


End file.
